Life The Rose Way
by mloves
Summary: The story of Rose Weasley as she goes through many things during her 6th Year at Hogwarts. She will encounter a lot of things, love, loss, jealousy. Rated T for minor things later on x. PS. I only own Harry Potter in my fantasy dream world.
1. Essays

Life the Rose Way

Ch 1.

_Essays_

"Rose," I heard someone call my name.

I turned around, and there was Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. My heart skipped a beat. He was too perfect, too beautiful.

"Hey Scor," I smiled. I knew he hated the name.

"Hey Rosie," he smiled too; he knew I hated that name.

I glared at him, so he glared back. God, why does he mirror everything I do? It just makes it harder to resist.

Okay, lets backtrack.

I am Rose Weasley, I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a sixth year Griffyndor prefect, along with my cousin, Albus Potter. I am fairly pretty and popular, well, according to my best friend, Dominique Weasley. I am also obsessed with my grades, which I have inherited from my mother, and I love Quidditch, playing as Keeper. That I have inherited from my father. Oh, and I have a hopeless crush on Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, sixth year Slytherin prefect, amazingly gorgeous and popular.

Well, back to the story.

"What's up, _Scorpius,_" I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "Well, I was just wondering if you were going on the trip to Hogsmeade, you know, before the Halloween Feast later tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment, I wasn't going to the feast, but what if he was? I mean, what if he asked me to have a butterbeer with him at The Three Broomsticks? A hundred different scenarios ran through my mind in the couple of seconds he waited for me to answer, oh, how desperate I am. I finally decided to just answer truthfully.

"Well, I don't really feel like going, because I went on the last trip, and Albus said he would get me some Honeydukes chocolate, so, I've decided to just stay and study a bit," I explained breathlessly.

Scorpius, looking amused at my apparent breathlessness, replied carefully, "I see. Well, I was actually planning on staying myself, I have an essay to write for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which is due soon, and hasn't been started."

I smirked. This was typical Scorpuis, so I replied "Cool, well may-"

"Would you be able to help me?"

I was confused by this, I mean, I thought DADA would be one of Scorpius' best subjects, considering his father was once a dark wizard. However, I didn't really care much for his father, I had met Mr Malfoy a few times, and had been told about about him by Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry.

Confident, either way, I replied, "Sure thing, meet me in the library, say, 10 a.m.?"

He looks at me questioningly, as if this was too late in the day for him, "10 a.m.?"

"Fine, 9 then, sheesh!" He really did get on my nerves at times.

The next morning, I woke, bright and early. Well, early for me. Ok it was 8:45. The Hogsmeade people had left a few minutes before, so the castle was nearly empty of the older grades. The Years 1 + 2 students couldn't go, but these days they mostly hung around the lake in massive groups on weekends.

So, I got up, and got ready quickly, avoiding makeup for today, and just putting on a simple tight floral shirt, and a black mini-skirt. I pouted my glossed lips in the mirror, god I can be stuck up at times, and decided I was ready too go.

I bounced down to the library, carrying a few books in one hand, and constantly fiddling with my hair and clothing with the other.

I finally made it to the library, and wondered if he would be there. I pondered over whether to go for a dramatic entry or not. After weighing all the pros and cons in my head in a matter of seconds, I decided to go with dramatic.

I'd like to say I swept into the room gracefully, and strutted over to Scorpius. However, I tripped over my own feet, and _stumbled_ over to him.

He was stifling laughter at the table he chose in the corner. When I sat down, he turned to look at me.

"We are very, um, fresh this morning," he managed to say, still trying not to laugh.

"Why thankyou," I said sarcastically, not really understanding what he meant by his words.

After he managed to stop choking himself to stop his severe case of the giggles, we got to work. He really was very smart at DADA, but apparently he needed my help to actually string the words together in the essay, to make it sound right.

I thought that that was really load of crap, but I helped him anyway. We kept up a conversation, and it actually felt nice to be able to have just a normal conversation with him, something I realised I had never actually done before.

"So," Scorpius said as we were just finishing up, "Thanks heaps for that Rose, I will surely be better at all my essays now."

I smirked, and replied, "Well, I hope so, I mean, I could be at Hogsmeade right now!"

He put on an expression of mock hurt, "Gosh Rose, I didn't know you felt like that, it breaks my heart."

"Oh deal with it, honey," I smiled, and he grinned back.

"So, say we drop these books off and go for a little walk?"

My heart literally skipped a beat, "Sure, sounds fun," I smiled.

We walked for, well, a while… I think. The time passed quickly with Scorpius, both of us firing questions at one another, determined to know everything.

"This was nice, today," he said happily, as we sat in the grass, on the hill overlooking Hagrid's old hut, "I mean, it's been really nice getting to know you. I feel like I have never really gotten to know you, all these years we have been here. Yes, it has been nice, we really are friends now, and we don't just have to stare at each other when we are both hanging with Al.

I blushed and giggled, "I had a lot of fun too, it really is a beautiful day. And yeah, it's been great getting to know you more as well."

He suddenly looked straight into my eyes. The expression on his face was unreadable. I looked back at him, momentarily caught in his gaze.

We could have stared at each other for hours. Ok, I could have stared at him for hours. But suddenly, his head snapped up.

"Gosh, the Hogsmeade people will be back soon. I told Jay Zabini I would meet him in the common room. Sorry Rose, I have to go, but I really have had fun!" The look on his face was apologetic as he said this.

"It's ok Scor, we will catch up another time," I said, still a bit dazed from losing eye contact so quickly.

With this, Scorpius leapt up, and jogged away, waving at me over his shoulder. I smiled and waved back, and watched him jog away towards the castle.

Then, I got up myself, and walked towards the castle myself, completely happy after my day spent with Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Conversations

Ch 2.

_Conversations _

"God Rose, you are such a girl! Seriously, go write in your diary or something!" Dominique laughs. We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, after coming back from the Halloween feast, and I had just been telling her about my day with Scorpius.

"Oh Rosie, you are hopelessly in love with Scorpius," she said jokingly, patting my head.

I laughed, of course I did have a little crush on Scor, but I wasn't hopelessly in love with him like half the other girls at Hogwarts. No, really, I wasn't that desperate. But he was incredible.

"So, when's the next date?" laughed Dom, but she did sound excited though, and curious.

I smacked her playfully, "we're not technically dating, silly!"

"Of course not."

"Shut up."

"Ok!"

It was silent for about a minute, then I cracked.

"So maybe I do like him A LITTLE."

"AAAAH!" screamed Dom.

"I'm going to bed!" I said, before stomping out of the common room with Dominique on my heels.

Next morning, I woke bright and early, after having a dream about Scorpius. It was rainy outside, but I forced myself out of bed, did my hair, put on a little bit of makeup, and got dressed.

Seeing the rain made me a slight bit homesick, and I found myself vaguely wondering about what it would have been like when my parents and Uncle Harry had been here.

The whole family had heard about a lot of the big things, and some of the small things too. All the battles, the tri-wizard tournament, and even the small things, like professors and friends had been mentioned over the years by 'the trio' at family gatherings, which of course led to hours of stories. One thing we had not heard a lot about was when mum, dad, and my uncle had gone to search for horcruxes before the final battle. Some of their stories had been told, but we all got the feeling that we weren't being told everything. Even the adults thought the same, and didn't know the whole story. Everyone did of course respect it, that some things were best not mentioned, but it always seemed like they remembered. Like they still remembered every single thing. Sometimes mum and dad would privately talk about it, even sometimes with Uncle Harry. Even Aunt Ginny had never been told the whole story, but she too respected their privacy. This led all us kids, who talked about it sometimes too, to believe that it must have been a trying time.

Of course, snapping back to reality, nothing that exciting happened these days. There was the occasional news story about an escaped death eater from Azkaban, but it was usually a mistake, and they were always found before there was any really terror.

By this time, I was in the Great Hall, and I sat down between Dom and Albus at the Gryffindor table. Across the hall, I spotted Scorpius, and he flashed a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Earth to Rose, time to start breakfast!" said Dom slowly.

"The most important meal of the day!" added Al, just as slowly.

I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed a piece of toast.

Later that day, I was walking alone in the hall, back to the Gryffindor common room from my last class of the day, Charms, when I spotted Scorpius. Or more like, he spotted me.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed flashing me a big grin.

I smirked, but found that I didn't really care what he called me, how weird. I replied anyway as I usually would, saying "Scorpie!" with my own grin.

"Seriously Rose, I do prefer Scor," he said seriously.

"Whatever, what's up?"

"Just going to get dinner, you?"

"Well, I was just going to drop my books off, then get dinner," I explained.

"Let's go then!" he exclaimed, leading me off towards Gryffindor tower.

I was really confused, "What?" I said.

"I am 'taking you out to dinner,'" he said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Fun fun fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on!" He said, taking my wrist and dragging me down the hall.

Naturally, I followed; he had a bit of force. And he was Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Surprises

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been writing my little notes, but I'll start from now on! I hope you have been enjoying the story, as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Keep the reviews coming and here's our next chapter! I'll try and explain friendship groups a bit more in this chapter along with everything else I've missed. x**

**PS, just a little pronunciation thing. A new character this chapter, Valentine Waldorf, I realised her names looked like Valentine's Day, so my personal pronunciation is Valenteen, just to let you guys know!**

Ch 3.

_Surprises_

"Aaah, Miss Weasley, thankyou for joining us!" said Professor Kemp sarcastically.

"Sorry, miss," I mumbled, and went to take a seat in between Dominique, and another friend of mine, Charity Longbottom.

Charity is, of course, daughter of Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor, and Hannah Abbott, who worked in Diagon Alley somewhere, at least, I think. She has got to be the one of the most gorgeous girls in the grade, and I'm sure Scor had been with her a few times at parties. Her best friend is Valentine Waldorf, daughter of rich English muggles, and a Hufflepuff prefect. Valentine wasn't _as _gorgeous as Charity, but she was pretty of course, and such a nice and sweet girl. It makes you wonder how she is so into guys with a personality like that. Back to Charity though, she would sit with Dominique and I in some classes, or be surrounded by boys. She was a bit of a slag, but she was nice enough, and we all, including Val, hung out a lot.

Dominique, being part Veela, was also amazingly beautiful, she was a bit more out there than I was with guys, using her 'powers' to get them, and to try and get me with them. I had my fun too, naturally following the group sometimes, and other times dong it of my own accord, because it was fun, sometimes.

So basically our little group was me, Dominique, Scorpius, Albus, and two of Scor and Al's Slytherin friends, Felix Zabini and Jay Christopher, and sometimes Val and Charity. Felix was a pureblood whose dad, Blaise Zabini, had always been a friend of Mr Malfoy. Jay was a halfblood, and was actually American, so he had to travel ages to get here each term. Our group was funny in a way…

Anyway, snapping back to reality. I was in my favourite class, Charms, with my favourite Professor, Professor Kemp, I think I liked Charms because I was really good at it, I mean, I understood charms, and so did Dominique, we both enjoyed it.

xxx

After Charms and Ancient Runes was lunch. Dom and I went to sit over at the Slytherin table with the guys, who were all stuffing their faces with food.

"Roshwie!" Scorpius said happily, mouth stuffed with food, patting the seat next to his.

My heart sort of skipped a beat, and I went and sat between him and Felix, while Dom sat opposite me, in between Al and Jay. Her and Jay did seem to be getting a bit cosy, basically goggling at each other. I wonder if anything was going on? I'd have to ask Dom after lunch. For now, I filled my plate with food and started eating, chatting with Scor, Al and Felix about the Potions essay that was due next period. It sounded like the boys hadn't started.

"Yeah, what was that ingredient again Rose?" Scorpius asked as we were getting up to leave for Potions with Professor Rubin.

"Frog's legs, Scor," I sighed, wondering how he could honestly forget that.

Dom giggled, "remember the time Dad tried to make frog's legs to impress Mum, Rose and Al?"

Albus and I started laughing hysterically, it was too funny. Uncle Bill had tried to make Aunty Fleur a traditional French dish for her birthday, and had invited everyone over. It had failed, obviously, so Grandma Weasley ended up whipping up a big Ratatouille for Aunty Fleur, which she had said was her favourite dish really, but thanked Uncle Bill anyway.

We had already sat down in Potions before we had all stopped laughing, taking the same seating arrangement as we had at lunch, with three of us behind, and three in front.

Potions passed quickly, as did DADA with Al and Scor and then a free period that I had. Unfortunately everyone else was in class, except Felix and Valentine, who I suspected were off in the Room of Requirement. So I piled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun, took off my robes so I just had my shirt, skirt, stockings and shoes on, and went to start my Runes homework in the library.

I was thinking about Scorpius the whole time, however, just thinking about holding his hand, and him having his arms around me etc. etc. I was at peace though, completely happy.

xxx

The next two weeks past quickly, but they were awesome. It sort of felt like the group was closer now, too. I mean, we had always all hung out, but now that me and Scor were way closer, and of course Dom and Jay…

Dom and Jay were dating now, if you can call dating kissing and shagging. No, really, they were cute together, it all started a day after the Potions essay was due, which was a couple of weeks ago, when Jay had asked Dom out in front of everyone down near the lake. Val and Charity were there too, and all us girls had screamed our chorus of "awwwww," while the guys rolled their eyes. It had all been going very smoothly from there with them.

Scorpius and I, as said before, were way closer, and it had brought the group together, along with Dom and Jay.

xxx

One Saturday afternoon, Scorpius and I were out near the lake, in our usual spot under the giant tree. Dom and Jay were off were off somewhere in the castle, and Al and Felix were probably off with a couple of fourth years they had picked up at their little Slytherin get together the night before. It hadn't been a big occasion, but everyone, including me, had drunk too much, and that was what myself and Scorpius were talking about right at that moment, both laying on the grass.

"Was I really bad Scor?" I asked, looking into his grey eyes.

"It was hilarious actually, one drink and you were dancing with me on the floor, singing completely off tune and screaming your little head off!" he laughed, patting my 'little head'.

I groaned. How was it that he could drink all night and still remember everything I did, and he did? But when I have one drink I can't remember all the embarrassing crap I did!

"Ugh, I must have been so embarrassing," I groaned again.

"Not really Rosie, I mean, everyone was very entertained," he said lightly.

"Of course they were, the chick who doesn't usually have a lot to drink at parties suddenly gets drunk and blows her top!"

"Nearly," he said softly, with a big grin on his face.

"What did you say Scorpius?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

I suspected him though; it must have really been horrible. I probably took off half my clothes, but I didn't have the guts to ask. Why would he want to look anyway? He had the 'girls' and then me, two completely different groups. The girls being the several girls he got with at every party.

"You did have fun though didn't you?" he asked anxiously, though I have no idea why he would be anxious.

"Of course, it was fun Scor, I enjoyed myself!" I said quickly.

I wasn't lying though; I really did have fun last night.

"Good, cos there's plenty more where that came from!" he said confidently.

"You are not dragging me out again are you?" I groaned, for the third time.

"Rose, come on, it's fun and, I mean…" he trailed off.

"What is it Scor?" I ask, my turn to be anxious.

Suddenly he was sitting up, so I sat up too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on my face and every nerve in my body was alert and aware of how close he was. My heart started to beat out of my chest, faster than the Hogwarts Express. Merlin, what was going on?

"Rose, I want to tell you something," he paused for a few seconds and then continued, "I mean, we've always been friends, but I feel like we're closer now, and I – oh Merlin!"

He gasped and cut himself off, just leaving his sentence hanging. I was anxious to know why and my heart started hammering at 100 miles and hour. He looked over my shoulder, his expression horrified.

He uttered one quiet word, "Dominique."

My head whipped around, wondering what all the commotion was about. Dominique was awkwardly running towards us through the dusky, cold air. Usually Scor wouldn't be this dramatic when Dom was upset, because this is what I had put his gasping down too.

Then I saw the expression on Dom's face,

This was beyond sadness. This wasn't, my boyfriend broke up with me, or not even, my heart's broken. This was a lot more, there were tears streaming down her face, she looked hopeless but at the same time desolate, as if she didn't know what to do, as if life was over, as if something inside her had died.

I was frozen like ice in shock, Scor shook me slightly, and I seemed to thaw out. I didn't know what was wrong, and I was just about to ask when she beat me to it.

"Rose," Dominique said in a strangely dead but still utterly broken voice, "Something's happened."

xxx

**Sorry a million times about the cliffhanger! But the drama is just starting to build now, so I hope you liked it anyway! xx**


	4. Death

**Okay cliffhanger over! Enjoy everyone, and I'm sorry in advance about this. Also a warning, this chapter may not be canon. It depends on what you believe happened to some minor characters after the Battle of Hogwarts. But just go with it! Also, sorry for the wait, I've been oh so busy… x**

Ch 4.

_Death_

"Something's happened."

Dominique's broken words would echo my head long after this day, but for now, I didn't have long to understand fully, before I found myself on my feet, with Scorpius still standing behind me, just as scared and as uniformed as I was.

"Dom, what is it?" I whispered, terrified of what would come out of her mouth next.

"Grandad's dead," she breathed brokenly, before breaking down again.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend. Grandad Weasley, dead, not alive. We had all been so close to him, and he was gone, _gone. _

"How?" was the only word I could think of, the only question I could think to ask.

"Escaped Death Eater," said Dominique, still sobbing quietly, "possibly trying to get vengeance after the war so long ago, he was caught quickly, a big oaf apparently. His name was Gregory Goyle."

I looked back; Scorpius' expression flickered for a second, but then went back to a composed stare. All coherent thought lost me when I suddenly fell into his chest, not caring about what he thought of me, just needing someone, as the tears streamed down my face, and my sobs became more loud and broken.

xxx

It could have been hours, but I'm sure it was only a few seconds before Dominique was trying to get me off Scorpius, whispering quietly that everyone was up in the castle with McGonagall.

I suddenly realised what I was doing, and straightened myself up, before turning to Dominique, tears still streaming quietly down both of our faces, then back to Scor. His eyes were red, though I had no idea why; it wasn't his grandfather who had just been murdered.

"Come on Rose, everyone's up at the castle," murmured Dominique softly, grabbing my arm.

"I'm so sorry Rose," Scorpius whispered, making to follow us.

I realised I didn't want him there, that I didn't want him intruding on this; it felt like a family thing, something private.

"Scor, I had better just go, I'll see you later," I said quickly, before rushing off with Dominique.

I didn't care about his feelings as I staggered back to the castle with Dom, both of us supporting the other. He didn't make to follow, and as far as I had seen, looked stunned when I looked back through the now-darkness. However, he wasn't my concern right now, Grandad was.

xxx

When Dominique and I reached the stone gargoyle blocking McGonagall's office, she was outside. She beckoned us to come in, said the password, which I didn't quite hear, and took us up the stone staircase that was winding itself up into the office.

It seemed that all the Weasley-Potter-Lupin family were in the tower. Everyone from Victoire and Teddy to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were all seated. Everyone was sobbing or had red eyes, except Grandma Weasley, who was frozen in shock, surrounded by Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny, Mum and basically every other adult female in the room.

"It hasn't quite hit your grandmother yet," whispered McGonagall quietly. I just nodded, eyes too blurry to see Dominique's reaction.

McGonagall conjured us both chairs, nearly in the centre, and went to sit behind her desk.

"Okay," she said firmly, yet still softly, as if she was too in mourning from Grandad's death, "we need to figure out where everyone will be residing in the few weeks leading up to the end of term, either here, or at the Burrow.

Uncle Harry was the first to speak, seemingly calm and collected, "we'll let the children decide for themselves, of course. All the adults will be at the Burrow of course, but you kids need to decide whether you're coming now, or if you're going to wait the extra few weeks until Christmas. So, you kids can think about it now, as all your school work will be owled to the Burrow, and you can do it all in your own time, as it will give you chance to, um, cope."

Uncle Harry's voice cracked on the last word, and a single tear trickled down his face. This caused Aunt Ginny to get up and make him sit back down, her taking over to speak.

"Okay guys, we're all staying here for tonight, and you can all go back to your dorms. Those who want to pack can pack, and we'll meet you all at 9 tomorrow in the Entrance Hall, with or without bags. Anyway, you should all get to bed, now," she said firmly.

Everyone slowly drifted off, still quite upset, until the room was empty all except for myself and McGonagall, who slowly got up herself, indicating that she was turning in. This forced me to hop up too, and trot slowly off to Gryffindor Tower, and into bed.

xxx

It turned out that I was the only one who really wanted to stay, with my schoolwork and all. Dominique, being the strong girl she is, said she would stay with me until Christmas.

We had all met down in the Entrance Hall that morning, everyone except Dom and I had their bags. Dominique was saying farewells to the rest of her immediate family, mumbling to her mother in French. My own mother was still crying, and holding me, while Dad and Hugo hovered over us.

"Rose, are you sure, are you _sure_ you want to stay?" Mum pleaded.

"Yes, mum, I need to, for my studies, I think it will be better, for me of course," I said reasonably, but fighting back tears.

"I understand honey, we'll see you in three and a half weeks, very soon of course."

"Thanks, Mum, I love you."

"See you, Rose, honey, you'll be okay, you're tough like your mum," Dad murmured in my ear, while holding me in a bone crushing hug.

"I know Dad, thanks, love you."

"You too sweetie."

Suddenly, Uncle Harry spoke, "the cars are here, come on everyone, we need to leave."

Everyone slowly descended too the door, and I got a few more hugs and kisses before everyone walked out the door. Dominique and I followed, and stood on the top of steps to wave everyone off.

"Farewell girls!"

"We all love you!"

"Au revoir!"

And with these goodbyes, everyone got in the Ministry cars, and they drove off, out the gates.

I stared after them slowly, everything suddenly hitting me. Grandad was dead; I'd never see him again.

Uncle Harry and Dad had told me this morning that the funeral would be a few days after we got home, a private, family affair, with just a few close friends. It was to be held in the wizarding town Grandad grew up in, with him buried at the small graveyard there.

It hadn't fully hit me as of last night; I had lain awake for hours, after arriving to see Dominique 'asleep'. My eyes had been completely dry, it had cried myself out, all the tears were gone, and there hadn't been many.

It was hitting me now though, hitting me hard, like a bludger to the head. I turned to Dominique and collapsed in her arms, sobbing loudly on the front steps.

She hugged me tightly and said, "everything's going to be okay, Rose, we'll be alright."

I said nothing and just cried.

We stood there for a little while, and when I finally opened my eyes to look back over her shoulder, I swear I saw Scorpius watching me behind a door in the Entrance Hall.

**I hope you all loved to hate this chapter, I know I sure did. Or even loved it, for some of you out there! ;) Anyway, reviews are forever welcome, I've been getting quite a bit of feedback from this story, so I'm extremely happy, but let me know how you like it! x **


	5. Coping

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews first of all, more are always welcome. This is just a chapter that's getting ready for a whole lot of other Scor/Rose drama to come. x**

Ch 5.

_Coping_

I woke early Monday morning, the day Dominique and myself were going to return to classes.

I dressed slowly, putting on robes I was sure were dirty, but not really caring either way. The pain was still fresh in my mind, I was still having moments where I would wake up in the middle of the night and just cry for no reason at all.

Of course, if I was expecting this to stop after a couple of days, I was wrong, it would probably, I thought as I was walking to the Great Hall with Dom, keep going on for days, weeks maybe.

As Dom and I walked into the Great Hall, we saw the guys sitting in the usual spot at the Slytherin table, all looking at us. Of course, Albus had gone home, so it was just Scorpius, Jay and Felix. Dominique and I bypassed them, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. As upset as I was, I hoped they would understand, I mean, I didn't want to blow off my friends, and I'm sure Dom didn't either, we just needed space, for now.

xxx

Dominique and I went for a quick chat with Professor McGonagall after breakfast, she basically just said that if we felt we needed some time alone, that we could excuse ourselves from the classroom and go back to the common room. Dom and I nodded at this, and she sent us off to our first class.

As we walked to Potions with the Slytherins, chatting away lightly, I saw someone I didn't really expect to see heading with a few friends in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Dom, is that Lily?" I whispered quietly to her.

"I thought she had gone home, that we were the only ones staying?" Dominique exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Shh, I'm gonna call her over!" I whispered.

"Lily!" I waved her over.

Lily Potter was my cousin, of course, and Albus' sister. She was in Fourth Year, and seemingly innocent. However, Dom and I knew different, after many late night Truth or Dare games over several summers. She had long hair, a bit more of a browny-red then my own, and green eyes. She had to be the prettiest girl in her year, and I'm sure a lot of the girls in her grade envied her. She was popular, but extremely nice. With guys though, she always had her way.

"Oh, hey Rose, hey Dom!" Lily said happily, giving her friends a look that said to go on without her.

"Hey," Dom and I said cheerfully. Lily didn't look like she was thinking about Grandad at the moment. In fact, she looked rather peaceful.

"So, I thought you were going back to The Burrow til Christmas?" I said to her.

"Yeah, it was sort of a last minute decision, I asked Dad, like, just before we left, so I'm here now. You know how it is, school work and stuff," she smiled.

"I totally get it," I said to her soothingly. I remember what it was like to be in 4th year, preparing for OWLs and stuff.

I had forgotten how much I actually like my cousin Lily.

"Oh well, we have to go now," Dom said, nudging me. Class had just gone in, so we had to leave.

"Oh yes, bye Lily!" I smiled.

"Bye you two!" she smiled back.

xxx

After all classes had been done, I went back to the common room, alone. Today hadn't been the best day I had ever had. This was for several reasons.

All the guys in the grade seemed more annoying and boisterous than usual, picking at everything, and trying to annoy everyone. I had gotten a pile of catch-up homework, like I didn't have enough on my mind already. Scorpius had basically looked at me all day, just staring, eyes getting locked in mine. And now, of course, Dominique had gone off with Jay, which left me to be completely and utterly alone in my own thoughts.

The last point didn't really bother me. Dom hadn't spoken to Jay for days, and I get that she needed to deal with things in her own way, with him.

This brought on memories of Scorpius, and how much I missed him in the few days we hadn't spent together.

Of course, this then brought on the welling up of tears in my eyes, so I decided to change, dump my books, and go for a walk around the castle before dinner.

xxx

As I was wandering the halls, I knew subconsciously that I _was _looking for Scorpius, but I didn't want to admit that to myself.

I wandered for at least 20 minutes, getting completely lost in my thoughts, until I rounded a corner, and saw a familiar blonde figure, standing at a window, and looking out onto the near snow on the grounds as the sun set.

He turned around as he heard me approach, even though I had stopped dead when I saw him, and half-smiled at me.

"Rose," he breathed, almost silently, his voice carrying just enough that I could hear him from ten metres away.

My thoughts were telling me just to walk away, he would understand play it off as emotions, but a small part of me was arguing, asking why I would do that to a friend.

"Rose, you've got to tell me what's going on," Scorpius said, walking towards me, "you've been ignoring me for the past few days now, and I have no idea what to make of it. It's just so crazy, Rose."

I took a few deep breaths, and began to explain slowly.

"You know my grandfather died, right? Ok you do. I just need time alone right now, more than anything. I don't mean to ignore you all, but it helps, in a weird way. It helps me get all my thoughts sorted, helps me understand what's happening, and try to get everything back in order. I think it's the best thing to do right now, is just to try and get my life back on track.

"School helps, you know. It helps ease the pain, and knowing I'm miles away from anything, that helps to. I don't know why, or how, it just does. It's going to be so hard to go back to The Burrow at Christmas time; it's going to be hard to see everyone's faces again. But I know that if I stay here for a while and sort out my thoughts, I'll be ok."

It was a long speech, but I got it all out eventually. Scor just stared, and I'm not sure if he knew what to say for a couple of minutes there.

"But, Rose, seeing you in class today, it doesn't look like you're coping with this. It doesn't look like your going to be okay. I mean, I know the pain is still, well, fresh in your mind, but I just, think you need somebody to talk to, you know. I mean, I can't sympathise, because I don't know that pain. But you can always talk to me, your one of my best friends, and I know this must suck for you."

It was my turn to stare. I didn't know what to say to this. I didn't know whether to turn down his support, or accept it. Accepting it would mean letting down all the guard I have set up against him and the guys for the past few days. I didn't know what turning it down would mean, though.

He could see it in my eyes; see all the pain, and the unsureness, so he added to what he said.

"I'll be here Rose, if no one else is, I will be, I promise you that," he said kindly, opening his arms for a hug.

I decided in a split second to just accept, and I fell into his arms, the broken sobs becoming louder, and the salty tears staining his shirt as he held me in the deserted corridor.

Through my cries, I was able to utter a few words.

"Good, because I'm definitely not coping."

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! As always, reviews are loved even more than chicken nuggets! x **


	6. Waiting

**Okay so I'm trying to get the chapters out quicker, but I've got a bit on my plate, so just bare with me! x**

Ch 6.

_Waiting_

It was Thursday, a few days after my little meeting with Scorpius. Things were getting better with the three guys now, and after yesterday, me and Dom began sitting with Scor, Felix and Jay again. Dominique and Jay were as happy as ever, and Scor and myself were talking a lot more about everything. Felix was, well, Felix, getting 'down' with ALL the girls. I had to say though; Scorpius was a lot more reserved around all the girls lately. Charity, who I knew had a little crush on him, wasn't as happy about this, and I hoped Scor wasn't acting like that because of me. I decided to keep that to myself for now, and approach the subject eventually.

xxx

Dom, Charity and I walked down to breakfast early Thursday morning to sit with the guys at the Slytherin table. I told myself I only had to endure another week and a bit here, then I could go home to see my family. As much as it helped staying here, I missed everyone at home, especially Al. But I could endure the next few days, it's not like I was spiralling into depression. Much.

I sat down between Scor and Charity at the Slytherin table, and, seeing Valentine, I waved her over. Charity looked in the general direction of my hand, and raised an eyebrow at me playfully. I looked back at her questioningly.

"Hey everyone!" Valentine said, sitting across the table, between Dom and Felix.

"Hey," everyone mumbled, mostly through a mouthful of food.

"So," Charity said, smiling deviously, "I've got gossip!"

"Oooooh!" Dom, Valentine, and I squealed. I had to admit myself, we were all pretty good with gossip, and collectively, we had to be the gossip queens of the sixth year.

"Come on, Char, do tell!" Felix mock squealed. All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay," began Charity, "So I heard that Jeremiah Joen likes Val!"

Val rolled her eyes, Dom and I squealed, the boys just looked around before Jay piped up.

"You mean that idiot nerd seventh year guy from Ravenclaw?" he said, as Scor and Felix nodded in appreciation.

"He's not an idiot, or a nerd! He's cute and smart, ok?" Charity said, obviously slightly hurt and the boys' reaction.

"Exactly, he's not an idiot!" Valentine finally spoke up, and Charity nodded, smiling, but Val added, "You are, Charity."

Now Charity looked hurt, even though she knew Val was only kidding.

"Oh come on, he is cute," I piped up, "you should talk to him sometime, Val!"

"Yeah maybe I should, I mean, everyone says he's a good snogger…" Val goes off into dreamy mode.

At this, Jay looks at Valentine weirdly. Well, not weirdly, but maybe, jealous? Maybe I'm just seeing things. Maybe I should tell Dom? Probably not, I mean, she's been through enough.

The bell rings, and we all go off to our classes. Myself, Charity and Valentine to Arithmancy, Dom and Jay to Care of Magical Creatures, and Scor and Felix to Divination. Why Scor, Felix, and Al, I must mention, chose Divination is completely beyond me, I can't really say I think any of them would be good at it.

Before we go, however, Scorpius whispers in my ear.

'Top of the Astronomy Tower, 8pm, yeah?"

I just nod, before going off with Charity and Val.

xxx

The rest of the day passes slowly, ending in DADA, with everyone except Val, and of course, Albus. After this, we all go eat dinner, Charity and Val disappearing, probably to sit with Jeremiah Joen at the Ravenclaw table, to 'hook Val and Jer up' or something. Our group and our shortening names.

I decided, while eating dinner, that today had been a good day, really. I had had good classes, spent mot of the day with friends, and had barely had Grandad on my mind at all. I was wondering what would wait up at the Astronomy Tower though.

Should I get dressed up? Should I go casual? What will he want? Will he kiss me? Ok, that thought can leave my head right now. Will it be romantic, or friendly? So many questions spin through my mind, and before I know it, it's 6:30, and we have been sitting at the table for over an hour.

"Um, Rose?" Dom says, waving a hand in front of my face.

I look down at my half eaten plate of food, and decide I'm not hungry anymore. I then look up and see the hall still quite full, however, Dom is the only one sitting there with me at our usual place at the Slytherin table.

"Sorry Dom, I just got lost in my thoughts. Where's everyone else?"

"Gone, the guys went back to their dorm, Scorpius muttering something about a date? Any ideas on what that's about?"

"He thinks it's a date?" my heart jumps in my chest. Now I had something to work with. But what sort of date? Here we go again.

"Ok, so I'm just going to guess that his plans involve you?" Dom questioned me.

"Yes! I need to go get ready!" I grab Dom's hand and start rushing down the halls, back towards the common room and our dorms.

xxx

I was completely ready, and it had taken me long enough, you know, being a girl and all.

I had completely showered, done a light coating of makeup, magically dried my hair, and put on some ankle boots, a skirt that went to the middle of my thighs, and a cute jumper. God, I am such a fashion prodigy! I thought about my whole thing with fashion while I dressed.

Muggle clothing intrigued me, and since it had recently taken the wizarding world by storm, I wanted to do something with fashion when I was older. Of course, taking after my mother, I wanted to study fashion. But I really wanted to be the first wizard to design her own line of 'muggle clothes' and muggle clothes only. Silly, I know. Dom was the only one who knew about my little dream, and told me I should go for it. However, I wasn't sure how Mum would really take it, what everyone would think of me. I wasn't sure yet, but I would start considering it after a lot of this mess had cleared up.

Yeah, I know I should have told my head of house when I had chosen my subjects, and I had, to an extent. I had also considered a job with muggles or something in the ministry, and had chosen basically all necessary subjects for the both of them.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I hadn't realised Dom waving me off.

"Rose, are you gonna go? You'll be late!" Dom scolded, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Mum!" I said, winking at her, before leaving the dorm under Al's invisibility

cloak, heading for the Astronomy Tower.

xxx

Scorpius had put the _Muffliato _charm, and a heating charm, on the room of the

Astronomy Tower where we had 'set up camp'. By set up camp, I mean literally. Scor

and I had constructed a fort out of spare sheets from wherever he had found them.

Why we hadn't used the Room of Requirement for all this was beyond me, but I

wasn't fussed, as we sat in our sheet fort, which Scorpius had cleverly and magically

inserted a window into, and looked out at the stars, chatting and sipping hot cocoa.

The stars were gorgeous, but I had a feeling that Scor's eyes were on my a lot of the

time. I wondered why this was, but wasn't really fussed; he was close to me,

helping me through all the pain of the past few days.

The pain wasn't really on my mind at the moment, however, like previously

mentioned, I was just happy to be with him, under the stars. I looked at him,

and he spoke.

"How have you been Rose?" he said cautiously, as if I was fragile. I guess I was

though, too him.

I'm alright Scorpius; I'm getting through it all. Just being here helps, getting away

from the world. I feel like I am on top of the world up here, I feel like I could fly,

I'm so light-hearted, especially with you," I said all this and I meant it.

The Scorpius' expression changed.

"I love you Rose Weasley."

My heart leapt, but in a strange way. No, no, no. I wasn't ready for this, not right

now. I just couldn't do it, not with him, not tonight. But would he wait for me?

Maybe he didn't mean what I thought he did, so I decided to wait and see if he said

me.

As my expression changed, his did too.

"Let me reword. I'm in love with you."

That confirmed all my fears, and my hopes, at the same time. But still, I couldn't do

it. Not right now. But _would _he wait for me? Wait for my life to repair itself?

I began to speak, but he cut me off, "Scorpius, I—"

"Rose," he began softly, "Rose, I know. With everything going on right now, I know

you don't want, well, that. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, but I'm going to wait for

you, I promise. Even if you don't want me for 5 years, I'm going to be here."

I didn't know what to say, but my reflexes and my heart were telling me I should

leave before things got a lot worse. That seemed to be what I did, was walk away, I

could handle things, but not like this. Not right now.

So I began to get up, only to be pulled back down.

"Rose—" I cut him off this time.

"No, Scorpius, it's okay, and I get everything your saying. I just need to be alone with

my thoughts," I tried to smile down at him when I said this.

He released his grip, and half-smiled back at me.

I leant down, and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving the tower, leaving him

alone.

**And the plot thickens! Do you like? Reviews are loved, as they will be **

**forevermore. x **


	7. Betrayal

**Okay so I hope you've loved it so far, sorry I've taken so long to update, I've had around 7 assignments to finish, so that hasn't been easy! But thankyou for your lovely reviews, you all keep me writing! x**

Ch 7.

_Betrayal_

I was running through the halls, towards the Gryffindor common room, I couldn't un-see what I had just seen. I was running to get to a sanctuary, somewhere I could lie down and sleep, cry myself to sleep. Everything was going so well, everything. Until he, he-

It was the morning after my night with Scorpius, and I was roaming the hallways, (I think I was on the fourth or fifth floor) before breakfast, totally at peace with myself, and thinking over everything Scor had said last night.

Then I had seen it.

I rounded the corner, and there stood Scorpius and Lily, locked in a fierce embrace, trapped in a deep kiss.

I had stood there for what seemed like ages, my mouth agape. Then Scorpius opened his eyes, and nearly instantaneously _threw _Lily off him. We had locked eyes for two seconds, his full of apology, before I had turned and run.

And that's the state I was in now, running through the hallway, nearly at the Gryffindor common room.

Then I heard it, when I was right outside the portrait hole, having just screamed the password at it.

"Rose!" came Scor's call, from a few metres away.

It was my natural reaction to simply turn around to the sound of my name. Of course, he reacted to this, and took to begging.

"Rose, please come back. I promise it's not what it looks like, Rose, Rose-"

I slammed the portrait shut, and turned and ran upstairs to the dorm. I slammed the door behind me, and sunk slowly to the floor, and began to cry.

There, before me, sat a bewildered Dominique, who, knowing about everything that had happened and how I had felt up until a few minutes ago, was probably scared and tired of my mood swings.

"Rosie, honey, what happened?" she said, kneeling on the ground before me, scooping me up and carrying me onto her bed, closest to the door.

"He-he, he was kissing Lily," I bawled.

I couldn't believe I was acting like this; I didn't even want him like that right at that moment. Why did it matter to me? Why did I care who he kissed? Why didn't I just accept it?

Of course I knew the answer, he lied. He told me he'd wait. He told me he loved me.

It was typical Scorpius, going after all the girls. Exactly what he always did. But I just didn't understand why I didn't think that was going to happen in the first place.

I, lying there on my bed, with Dom murmuring too me, and holding me in her arms, thought one last thing before I blacked out.

Of course you cared, you love him.

xxx

I woke up on Dominique's bed. I felt disgusting, like I had slept for days. I slowly sat up, and felt a slight pain in my head in doing this. All the other girls in the dorm were asleep, so at first I thought it was night-time. Then I saw a crack of light coming through from between the curtains. I got up, and Dom stirred, from next to me. I realised she was in my bed.

After a few seconds, Dom fully woke up, and turned to look at me, standing awkwardly next to the window.

"Morning, sleepy," she murmured, still half asleep.

"Morning Dom, how long was I asleep for?"

"Well, it's Saturday now, I had to leave you at around midday yesterday when McGonagall came up to the dorm to see where we were."

I was surprised, I had slept 24 hours? I couldn't remember the last time I had slept for this long.

Dom saw the question in my eyes and answered, "you've had a lot on your plate lately Rosie, you needed a good sleep."

"Yeah I guess," I replied, "I just cant believe I missed a whole day, I mean, the only reason I'm staying is for my studies, I can't miss a thing!"

I was starting to get upset again, and I felt myself losing it. I needed to get a hold of myself.

Dom saw this to, and jumped out of bed to hug me.

"Hey, come on Rosie, it's alright. But do you really think you've only stayed for your studies?"

"Has he said something to you?" I was a bit freaked, I had to admit.

"No Rose, don't freak out," she replied quickly, "he has been pestering me a tiny bit though. About where you were, what you had said etc."

The other girls in the dorm were starting to wake up now, so I decided to go make myself presentable.

"Okay Dom, well I'm gonna go shower now, I'll meet you down in the common room when we're both ready," I said, hugging her, and running for the bathroom.

xxx

"Rose, come on, please just speak to me, I want to explain!"

It was only Wednesday, and I had to say, I had heard this about a million times. So much that I had taken to staying in the Gryffindor common room as much as possible.

I didn't _want_ to talk about what had happened. I didn't even want to be here.

I was starting to believe myself, that the only reason I had stayed was Scorpius. But I was so stubborn with myself that I knocked the idea out of my head completely.

Also, every time I saw Lily, she looked at my sympathetically. I mean, I didn't want to have a falling out with my family, but she was acting all sorry for me. A few times she had opened her mouth, I had quickly walked away, pretending I hadn't seen her. I know, it was horrible, but I didn't want to talk.

Between Scor, Lily, Grandad and school, I didn't have time to just be with myself. We were going home in two days though, which was going to be awesome, back to my home, where I could be alone, and even if mum made me talk to her, which I knew she would, I was ok with that.

One thing I had been thinking frequently though, and was glad of: _at least I haven't seen Scorpius and Lily together since their kiss._

**Hope you loved, bit more drama to come before I'll wrap it up. I mean, I can't keep Sco/Rose apart for much longer! Review? ;) x **


	8. Lily

**Trying to update quicker now, I'll probably wrap it up soon, but I've got a sequel in my mind. Tell me if you like the idea! Also, thankyou to everyyyyyy single one of you who has reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you all. xoxoxox**

Ch 8.

_Lily_

"Rose? Can I come in?" came the voice of none other than Lily Potter, peeking her head through the door to my compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

We were on our way home for Christmas, about halfway through our trip on the Hogwarts Express. Dominique had gone to hang with Jay, Felix and Scor in their carriage a bit further down. She had been a bit hesitant about leaving me, but I told her to go. Now I was sitting in my compartment, with a stack of muggle fashion magazines, and another stack of chocolate frogs.

I had to admit, I _was _fairly happy. Happy to be going home to spend time with my family. We were all going back to The Burrow for Christmas, to whole family together. I hadn't spoken to Scor yet, but I was fairly sure Dom had told him to give me time, my grandfather had just died. So he had backed off a little, and I was telling myself that I _would_ speak to him the first day back at Hogwarts.

Back to the present, though.

I stared at Lily for about a minute, she had nothing but remorse in her face. I didn't particularly want to talk to her right now, however, I didn't particularly want to have a fall out with family.

"Sure, Lily, come in," I replied, trying to make my voice brighter than I felt at the time.

She came in and sat down slowly, staring at me. I didn't say anything, so she began to talk

"Rose," she started, sounding like she wanted me to interrupt her, "words can not describe how sorry I truly am. I know you and Scorpius have a, um, thing, and I really was not trying to get him away from you. I don't love him like you do. Heck, I don't even _like _him in that way! It's like he just, he was so upset Rose, and he _has_ told me everything. And even though he may have sounded strong in saying what he said, he was, I mean, he was, he was broken. He thought you had rejected him when you ran off like that. And don't believe that I blame you for doing that, Rose, because I don't. I've just Grandad too, I know how it feels. But he was broken, and I told him that you would come around eventually, told him that everything was going to be alright. I guess I had told him about my problems with Grandad beforehand, so it was only problem for problem. I don't think he felt he could really talk to any of his friends about it, so I guess he came to me. Because I know you, we're related, and I know what you're going through. Anyway, so we were talking, early in the morning, and I guess it just happened. I guess our lips just met, and it's just so unlucky that you were there at that moment. But that's not saying that I think that what we did was right, mind you. Because it meant _nothing, _nothing at all to either of us. I spoke to him the next day and we both agreed it would never happen again, we promised each other it wouldn't. I just wanted to tell you all this Rose, and tell you that I am truly sorry."

She paused after this, obviously waiting for me to say something, so I chose my words carefully.

"Thanks so much, Lil, its nice to understand what happened. And honestly, I don't blame you. I get your situation, but I don't understand Scorpius' that well. I do now, sort of, but I guess I don't exactly blame him either. Its complicated, my brain, but I think everything will work out, and I'll talk to him, and it'll be ok, eventually. But thanks so much for plucking up the courage to come talk to me Lily," I said this all, and I sounded a hell of a lot braver than I felt.

We both looked at each other for a few moments, both looking confused, until finally Lily spoke in a low voice.

"I think he loves you, Rose."

I stared at her for a couple of moments. Had he told her, or did she just guess this?

"Why do you think?" I said softly to her.

"Just the way he looks at you Rose. The way he talks about you. The look in his eyes when he talks about you…" she trailed off, staring at me.

My brain had started ticking, started thinking, started thinking about what she had just said. So he hadn't told her, then how did she know? Were all these things actually true?

Just then Dominique came through the door to the compartment.

"Hey, Rose, I was just coming to check – oh hey Lily, what are you doing here?"

Lily looked up at Dom and smiled, "I think that's my cue to leave, thanks for talking to me Rose. Talk to you both back at The Burrow."

Lily exited the compartment, and Dom sat down in her place.

"What the hell was she doing here?" she asked, probably trying her best to stay nice, but I hoped Lily couldn't still hear us.

"Chill, Dom!" I replied, "she was just explaining what happened between her and Scorpius."

And then I went through everything she had said to me, while Dom was nodding and sometimes rolling her eyes.

"…and that's basically what happened," I finished up, and Dom stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Hmm, I don't buy some of it. It seems like she's trying to protect either him or herself," she said cautiously, but defiantly.

"Oh come on Dom, she's family, and she's been through exactly what we have. We are so close to her, and I don't know about you, but I'm not about to change that!" I said, sort of angrily.

I mean, I sort of thought the same thing Dominique did, but I just wanted something to cling to, some sort of explanation.

"Fine," she smiled, understanding, "but I wont buy the whole story _until _you've spoken to Scor about it!"

And with that, we got off the serious subject and spent the rest of the train trip reading muggle fashion magazines, and eating chocolate frogs, and Dom's newly purchased cauldron cakes.

xxx

"Hello, love!"

"Honey, welcome home."

"How's it going?"

"Bonjour ma petite!"

"Aaah you're all home!"

"Welcome back!"

All these cries came from various members of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan as Lily, Dom and I found our way to where everyone was standing on platform 9¾.

There were several hugs and kisses as we all greeted each other, and chatted about our various experiences at Hogwarts over the term.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time we got into the cars and went home!" came the voice of Uncle Harry, surrounded by Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily.

Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, Mum, Dad, Hugo, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, (who were arm in arm) and Louis had come to see us as we got off the train. Dad had hired 3 cars, and were all heading back to The Burrow where all the rest of the family were waiting for us. Minus Grandad, of course.

Besides this, though, everyone was happy and chatty as we got into the cars, and set off down the road, back to The Burrow.

**Review? Tehe x**


	9. Funeral

**Ta reviewers, you make me update. That is all. x**

Ch. 9

_Funeral_

"_I miss you Dad."_

"_Wish you were here."_

"_I love you with all my heart."_

That basically sums up what Grandad's funeral was like.

But that can't sum up the pain of being there. Looking down at the coffin, covered in white and red flowers, with the picture of Grandad, smiling and waving on top of it. It was heart wrenching, absolutely heart wrenching watching everyone cry and cry and cry. Especially Mum and Dad.

I mean, the only time when I have ever seen Mum cry was when her and Dad had a massive fight a couple of years ago. And that sucked badly.

I remember I flooed to Albus' place, where I found Scorpius, and he comforted me.

_Scorpius._

I had been thinking about Scorpius a lot lately, more than a lot really. I think Mum had been getting a bit frightened, as she had never seen me cry so much in my life when she walked in on me 'sleeping', the first night at The Burrow. In fact I rarely did cry around her or Dad.

I thought the talk with Lily would make it better, but it made it worse.

I was angry with myself for making him hurt. Angry with myself for letting him go. Angry with myself for running off. Angry with myself for rejecting him. Angry with myself for not having spoken to him yet.

But then again, I was angry with him for doing it in the first place.

So I had been very withdrawn from my family at The Burrow these past few days since I had gotten home. It's not like anyone had really been talking to each other a lot though. It didn't seem happy anymore around The Burrow. However we all had to give each other space, it would all get better in time, and I think everyone realised that.

We all wanted space, and we were basically spending time with our immediate family most. It was only a few weeks after his death. The pain was still fresh in everyone's minds.

However, back to the funeral.

It sucked, and that sums it up. It was just a reminder of how much I missed Grandad. Every single person that said something about him at it sounded even sadder.

At least I had had Albus and Dom though. I mean, if I didn't have them, I would have been a wreck. It's not like I wasn't a wreck anyway though.

So I guess you could say the funeral was exactly that. The funeral was a funeral. It had seemed like any other funeral, except it was my Grandad lying in the coffin.

And also, it got me thinking.

Yes here I go with the _Scorpius _again.

But what if he dies tomorrow? What if he dies, and I never get the chance to tell him I love him. What if I never got to be friends with him again? What if?

Yes, of course I was still completely angry and frustrated with him, but the funeral just made my need to speak to him stronger.

And I do need to speak to him.

I need to tell him I'm sorry for everything I've put him through. I need to hear the real story of what happened between him and Lily. I need to tell him I wish it were me he was kissing. I need to tell him I _stuffed up_ when I ran away that night. But most of all I need to tell him that I love him, and I need him to put his arms around me and snog me senseless.

But here I am carrying on about him again. Lying here, in my room at The Burrow, crying my eyes out. A combination of Grandad and Scorpius, making me upset.

But you know what I've realised?

Things aren't going to change unless I start changing them.

**Yuck that was horrible and the most disgusting thing I've ever written. I'm reallllllly sorry about this chapter; it sucked (severe writers block). I just felt that I needed to explain everything, and this was the best way how. Just a chapter with my dear Rosie and her thoughts. And I wanted to write a funeral chapter without actually writing a funeral. So yeah, this sucked, but I just wanted to explain! ily allllllllll x**


	10. Christmas

**I decided I might as well update, the chapter is doing no good sitting in my file. Got some feedback about the sequel, and I've decided to go ahead with it! So once **_**Life the Rose Way**_** wraps up, watch out for **_**Looking for Rose. **_**At least, that's the name in mind! x **

Ch 10.

_Christmas_

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I held a Christmas present in each hand. One was for Scorpius, one was for Grandad. Two people who I may very well never speak to again.

"No, you will speak with Scorpius," I told myself, as I shoved both the presents under my bed, and went down stairs, dressed up nice and warm for the day.

It was Christmas at The Burrow, the first without Grandad, but a happy event nevertheless. We were having our traditional morning of giving presents, then a massive Christmas lunch, then an afternoon just to spend time with family. That night, all the Weasleys were going to their other halves' family for dinner. Dad, Mum, Hugo and I, for example, were going to Nan and Grandad Granger's house for dinner, and so on. Dom and her family, including Teddy, were leaving by portkey for France, to return in a few days. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus, James and Lily were going to Andromeda Tonks' (or Aunt Dromeda, as we called her) house for dinner.

But for now, I was wandering down the stairs into the living room, greeted with a chorus of 'Merry Christmas!' where most of the family were already waiting. There were piles of presents everywhere, magically charmed to be the favourite colour of the person who they were for. As I was the only person in the family with the favourite colour of lilac, I went straight over to my presents and sat down, between Mum and Al.

As I went to make a move to open my presents, Mum turned around, from talking to Dad.

"Rosie, wait for everyone else!" she scolded.

"Merry Christmas though," she added lovingly, kissing my forehead.

"Merry Christmas Mum," I told her, smiling.

The remainder of the gradually assembled, Grandma handing around cups of hot cocoa.

Victoire was the last to walk in, as she was notorious for sleeping in.

"Quick, Victoire!" groaned Louis.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. God you're all up to early!" she mumbled, taking a cup of cocoa from Grandma, before taking her place, muttering in fluent French.

With this, we all began to open our presents.

I ended up receiving endless books, endless chocolates and candy, endless contraptions from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and just basically little magic contraptions. Of course, I also got my yearly fill of muggle fashion books, and clothing, sent by owl from Valentine and Charity. Also, I had gotten some of this from Dom, but she had given it to me earlier.

Everyone was laughing and joking and comparing presents, and it was an all round happy occasion. There were pieces of wrapping paper all over the ground, which Victoire and Dom were charming to turn into paper aeroplanes, and fly around the room. There was our giant Christmas tree, set with millions of little colourful lights, and complete with real snow and enchanted ornaments, that glittered and twirled. And there was just the happiness all around us.

xxx

The adults had all moved into the kitchen, to help with lunch, Lily and James were comparing new practical jokes with Fred and Roxanne, Hugo was curled up on the couch, reading, Albus and I were playing with his new Wizard's chess set. Every one of us kids was going about various activities with our presents.

Then we saw white flecks outside, and realized it had started to snow.

The ground was already carpeted with snow, and the males had magically cleared an area of ground, and put a heating bubble around it, and a marquee up, so we could eat outside.

Now though, eating outside would be more fun, but we couldn't all wait for lunch to go outside.

Everyone grabbed their snow gear and ran outside. Almost instantaneously teams were being organised for The Annual Weasley Christmas Holiday Snowball War, which was held every year. This was the first daytime snow of the holidays though, and the fact that it was Christmas made it even better.

The teams ended up as follows.

Hippogriffs

- Rose

- Albus

- James

- Roxanne

- Dominique

- Lucy

Thestrals

- Hugo

- Lily

- Fred

- Victoire

- Louis

- Molly

And so a massive snowball war ensued.

Everyone basically had their own partner that they duelled for the whole war, but there were random snowballs being thrown around nevertheless. I mostly threw snowballs at Albus and Hugo, though I couldn't resist chucking a few at Lily when her back was turned. She turned around and I smiled good-naturedly at her, and she grinned back.

So the snowball war continued until Aunt Fleur came out of the house, smiling.

"Eet iz nearly time for ze lunch!" she said, "Everyone ez to get ready and clean!"

We all rushed into our rooms, hurrying and changing into dry clothes for lunch. After everyone was ready, we all took our time going down the stairs, chatting and laughing, making our way outside.

I was heading downstairs with Victoire when she started up a conversation, in her funny British-French accent.

"So, Rosie, Domeenique told me you and Scorpeeuz had an argument?" she started.

"Yeah," I replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I understand," Victoire said, "you know, Rosie, my Teddeey and I had a mazzive argument once."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought?" I said, intrigued, her and Teddy did seem very happy.

"Yes, eet was last year, we argued about where wee where going to bee leeving. It ended in us not talking for about two weeks," she said solemly.

"And?" I asked, wanting to know how they fixed it.

"Well, I had always wanted to leeve by ze beach, but Teddeey had wanted to leeve in ze city. In the end he came to me at Shell Cottage, and told me he'd leeve by ze beach with me. I said zat wee should compromise, so wee got a house zat is in a small city near ze beach!" she said triumphantly, like she was glad things had worked out the way they are.

"I'm glad you two were okay then," I said, half hoping that Scorpius was going to show up at any second.

"Ze point eez," she continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "everything will be okay."

"I hope so," I said as we reached where the table was outside, "thanks Victoire."

xxx

Lunch was fabulous as always. Lunch that Grandma cooks is always the best. And I had soon forgotten about my talk with Victoire, as we all chatted away happily at our giant table, all warm and cosy.

Everyone felt at peace, and there was an extra place at the head of the table set for Grandad. Even with this burden, everyone felt at peace, and was laughing and talking and eating. And it was just lovely. It was the best day I had had since Grandad had died.

xxx

Afterwards everyone went off into little groups, mostly with their families, to spend the afternoon together.

I was sitting in the living room with Mum, Dad and Hugo, poring over a book Mum had brought Dad for Christmas, about Quidditch.

The conversation with Victoire had sprung to mind again, and while we were all reading, I thought of an idea to clear my mind.

"Mum," I began, and she turned to face me.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Is it okay if I take a quick ride on my broom, I wont go far, and I'll be perfectly safe!"

I think she understood that I needed to clear my mind, because she agreed.

"Sure, sweetie, but at the most be an hour."

"Thanks Mum," I said warmly, as I walked to get my broom.

xxx

The open air was lovely, and I could feel the wind in my hair.

It was a bit chilly, but I didn't mind. This broom ride was definitely helping me clear my mind, and it was quite refreshing.

It was also helpful for thinking about what I was going to say to Scorpius.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of light.

I felt myself drop off my broom and slowly fall, until I hit something hard and blacked out.

**A/N: mynameiscolour064 sent me a review regarding Lily's feelings for Scorpius. Basically Lily does like Scor a tiny bit, which is why she kissed him. But she only really thinks of him as a friend, so would never dream of trying anything with him. Just to clear that up!**

**I promise dear Scorpius will come back in the next chapter! x**


	11. Awakening

**Updating quickerrrrrrrr. If you're reading, I strongly recommend you review, thanks to everyone who has! x **

Ch 11.

_Awakening_

My head was swimming; it felt like I was submerged in a cool mist. I realised, somewhere in my sub-conscience that these were my first coherent thoughts for what seemed like days. For the first time in what did seem like days, my eyes willed themselves to open.

My eyelashes fluttered, and I gazed up above me, seeing white. My vision was very blurry, but there seemed to be a light directly above me. I looked around, still lying flat on my back. I seemed to be in a white room that had several contraptions in it.

However, for the first time I noticed what looked like a blonde figure, sitting on a white chair beside my bed. My eyelashes fluttered again, trying to remove the blurriness from my eyes. Also I had quite a headache, which willed my head not to move a lot, this was very frustrating, as I was trying to catch a glimpse at the figure's face, blurry as my vision was.

As my eyelashes fluttered, the figure's head snapped up to look at me, and I heard a low voice.

"Father, she's moving."

I heard footsteps, and could suddenly see a blond figure leaning over me. I was quite sure this was not the same figure as the first. This figure was clad in something lime green, while the first figure wore something that looked like navy, or even black.

"I think she's finally waking up. Go fetch her parents, will you Scorpius?"

_Scorpius._

I recognised that name.

"You go fetch them, Father, I'm not leaving her side."

I heard a sigh, and heard footsteps leaning the room. The figure in black was still there though, leaning over me.

"Can you hear me Rose?" the voice said, breaking on nearly every word, "please answer me, I'm sorry."

I think I could distinguish that this was a male, but I did not know whom, as my vision was still blurred. I decided just to stay silent for the moment.

Suddenly, I could hear many loud voices. I could distinguish the voice that belonged to the lime green clad figure, by it's coolness and calm.

"Parents only, for now, please."

I heard what sounded alarmingly close to a growl, and a voice say, "really Albus?"

_Albus?_

I recognised all these names, but I did not know where from.

I heard several footsteps enter the room.

"How is she?" asked a feminine voice.

"We aren't sure yet," said the cool voice, "she only just woke up, Scorpius notified me."

"We are only down in the cafeteria, yet the boy chooses to stay up here, trying to show us up," said a new voice.

"Play nice, Ronald," the female voice said.

My vision was becoming clearer, and I could start to make out the figures above me. There was a redhead man in a grey jacket, a brunette woman in purple, a blonde male in the lime green, and a teenage blonde boy in black.

The blonde man in the lime green slowly looked towards me, and edged closer.

"Watch it, Malfoy," said the redhead man.

"Honestly, Ronald!" said the brunette woman, as the blonde man had stopped, "go ahead Draco, you're the healer."

Even though the brunette woman was sticking up for the blonde, there was a bit of coldness in her voice as she spoke to him, I noted.

"Rose," said the blonde, "can you hear me?"

I didn't know what to say. I could see everything clearly now. I appeared to be in a sort of hospital ward, in a private room, with little furniture, and quite untastefully decorated.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," exclaimed the blonde boy in black, speaking again, "can you hear me Rose? It's Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

I still didn't know what to say when I heard three more, weakly spoken words; that made every single thing fall into place.

"I love you."

I looked up into his eyes in awe, suddenly understanding. I looked up at all of them, being able to, in that moment, put a name to a face and realise exactly who they all were, and exactly where I was.

I was in St. Mungo's, quite clearly. The last thing I remembered was seeing a flash of light while riding my broomstick, and falling. How in Merlin's name had I fallen off my broomstick? I played Quidditch, for Merlin's sake!

I looked up at all of them again, and spoke my first few words.

"Mum, Dad, Mr Malfoy," I said, looking up at each of them, then lastly to the blonde boy who had suddenly gotten a bit paler, and was looking into the distance, as if distracted

"Scorpius."

He snapped his head back towards me, and looked directly into my eyes.

"Rose?" he said weakly, a tear threatening to escape the corner of his eye, "Oh Rose."

He took my hand and squeezed it so hard it nearly hurt. But I was okay with that, I barely noticed really. Now that everything had come back to me, I was just wondering if he had _meant _what he had said.

"Scorpius let her go, we need to talk to her," said Draco Malfoy firmly.

"Maybe you should leave," said Dad.

I wanted to protest, but I was too weak. Anyway, Scorpius beat me to it.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," he half-growled.

Dad looked ready to snap back at him, but Mum patted him on the shoulder.

"Let it go, Ron, he's been here this long," she said, and smiled at Scorpius.

I was so confused.

Draco looked ready to ease the tension in the room, so he took to asking confusing medical questions.

"Rose, how do you feel?" he said, looking at me, while casting a few spells that I couldn't see the effect of.

"Confused, tired, confused, and my head hurts, and so does my ribcage," I replied, feeling a sudden sharp pain in my rib cage.

"Hmm, well that's normal, here drink some of this," he said, giving me a potion, which instantaneously cleared my head.

"Would you like to sit up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I might."

"Careful of your ribs now."

Mum adjusted my pillows for me and I say up in the bed, again feeling the sharp pain stabbing through my ribs.

As soon as I was up, I wanted to know what happened.

"Why am I here? What happened?"

"Well," Draco began, "to our knowledge, you were flying on your broomstick, and had gotten quite far away from home. A spell from and unknown caster hit you, though we have to believe it may have been linked to the man who committed your Grandfather's death, a gang member, or something. Anyway, this spell hit you, and knocked you off your broom. You fell to the ground, and you were very lucky you seemed to be close to the ground, you only broke a few ribs. Somehow we couldn't repair them magically though, maybe because of the spell damage. So, we suspect you lie there for an hour or so, until Scorpius, here, found you. He was flying in the area and saw something on the ground. He brought you here, and right now you are in Spell Damage at St. Mungo's, but I'm sure you realised that."

I looked at Scor, who smiled weakly at me. I was wondering about the 'him saving me' part, really.

"Okay, well how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"5 days," Draco replied, "we had to keep you under for a while, we suspected that your head pain was horrible."

"Is it true, did Scorpius really save me?" I asked, half pretending he wasn't here.

"Yes," Mum spoke now, with Dad just glaring at Scorpius.

"Why'd you do it Scor?" I said, looking at him now.

He just stared at me for a second. It was a strange stare, as if he detested me, but was still glad I was awake.

"We'll discuss that later, honey," Mum said, looking at Scorpius out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on Hermione, lets go ring everyone else, and they can come in one by one," Dad said, putting his arm around Mum's waist and standing both of them up, "we'll be back as soon as you know it Rosie."

"Okay Dad," I said, smiling at him.

Mum and Dad walked out into the hallway. Draco was doing a few last minute spells, that again; I had no knowledge of the result.

He finished up and spoke to me again.

"So is everything okay Rose?" he said, seeming anxious, and eyeing Scorpius for a few seconds.

"Yeah Healer, I'm fine," I smiled at him too.

"Please, call me Draco."

I laughed, "Okay Draco, thanks."

He laughed too, and tucked his wand into his robes.

"Scorpius?" Draco said, motioning his hand towards the door.

"I'm staying, Father," Scorpius said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Very well, but if Rose asks you to leave, you leave," he said hardly, to Scorpius, before turning to me, "I'll be back soon to check on you, just press the call button if you need a mediwitch."

With this, he left the room.

Now, it was only myself and Scorpius, the latter still intently staring at me.

**Yay Scorpius my darling is back! I did get a bit about this, so here he is again! Only two or three more chapters until the sequel, which I am oh so excited about! **


	12. Hospital

**Thankyou kindly for your reviews! Second last chapter! Also, all the medical stuff sucks, like I don't even know about any of it, so yeah bear with me. x **

Ch 12.

_Hospital_

"Ouch," I squealed, trying to sit up.

Scor rushed over from where he was looking out a window.

"Rose? Where does it hurt? Do you need help?" he asked anxiously.

"My ribs of course, Scorpius. And yeah, can you help me up?" I said, looking up at him.

It was two days after I had woken up. I had basically seen my whole family, and now was just waiting for Charity, Valentine, Felix and Jay. My ribs were healing okay, and the doctors were going to try some Skele-Gro, and oldie, but a goodie. They were going to try this in two days, and maybe discharge me the next morning if it healed it faster. They weren't sure though, like they said, spell damage.

Scorpius and I were speaking, but we hadn't really talked about, well, _that. _If you know what I mean, and I'm sure you do.

*cough*the I love you thing and the fact he hasn't left*cough*

I remembered the conversation I had with Mum last night after he had gone to sleep on the fold out bed next to mine.

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

_Mum walked in to see Scorpius asleep, and me, still awake, reading a book Dom had brought in. _

_She looked at Scorpius sternly, and shook her head, before sitting down next to me._

"_Mum, come on, he's my best friend," I said, looking at her with wide eyes._

"_I know Rose, its just, there's obviously something more, and you know me, I'm a Mum," she said, looking at me with exactly the same expression._

"_How so?" I asked._

"_Well," she began, "there's the fact he hasn't left since he brought you in here. He uses the bathroom in here, and has slept on that uncomfortable fold out thing every night. Which is surprising, as only either your father or I have been allowed to stay the night, in a small room down somewhere. I mean, I'm sure you've noticed, but its been going on for so long. Astoria had to bring him food, otherwise he didn't eat. I told her I would make sure he eats, after the second day though. Your Dad wasn't happy about that. Oh and the fact that you came around when he told you he loved you."_

_She said all this earnestly. _

_I couldn't believe my ears. I mean, I had seen him every waking hour, but I was sure that he had to leave during the night! Now that Mum said this, though, I was amazed._

"_I think he's in love with you," she added, again, earnestly._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hmm, that had been an interesting conversation.

All of a sudden I heard a voice that I hadn't heard for so long.

"Rose? Are you awake?" came the voice of Charity.

"Aah, your all here!" I squealed, "Scor, be a darling and let them in."

Scor smiled at me, and walked over to open the door. In marched Charity, Valentine, hand intertwined with Jay, and Felix, who had both his arms around Dom?

What in the world had happened?

I decided to not say anything for the moment. I'd ask Dominique or Scor later on.

But for now, chairs were drawn up all around my bed, and everyone was talking excitedly.

"Hey, everyone!" Scor yelled, "hush, seriously, her head hurts as it is!"

And he patted said head. As he did, a weird feeling shot through my stomach, like it had been every time he had touched me the last couple of days.

Everyone looked at each other as he did this, and Charity spoke first.

"So, we've heard what happened, but of course we all want to know how _you _are," she said, or chirped rather, she seemed extremely happy.

"I'm doing okay, I reckon I'll be out of here in a few days," I said to her.

"You're going back to London?" Felix asked.

Our home was in a posh part of London, and was quite tastefully decorated, I had to compliment Mum for that. Even though I only saw it for a few months a year.

"No, I think it'll just be The Burrow, until school starts back up," I replied.

Jay chuckled, "well, school starts back up tomorrow, soooo…"

Dom laughed and smiled at him, "true that, and we've all gotta go back, except dear Scorpius of course."

She finished this sarcastically and poked her tongue out at him.

"Wait a second, why aren't you going back Scor? And does it really start back tomorrow?" I asked confused.

I mean, he spent every minute with me, but surely he had to go back to school!

"Rose, someone's got to stay with you, and since, well, um, since Dad will let me, I volunteered. Well, no one's really asked me about going back so whatever," Scorpius said earnestly, and took my hand – cue random feeling in stomach again.

Everyone's eyes immediately looked at this, so I decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, what's the gossip lately? Obviously there is some!" I said, looking pointedly at Dom and Felix, then at Val and Jay.

Charity laughed and began to speak for them all, which they all seemed okay with.

"Well, I know exactly what you mean by that, so I'll fill you in," she said, still smiling hugely, "Dom and Jay, sort of, well, hmm how do I start? Okay, we'll have to start with Christmas night. We were all sitting just outside, waiting, Dom was on Jay's lap, but they weren't even talking. Dom was talking to Felix, and Jay was talking to Val. Suddenly, and this is not a word of lie, they both looked at each other and said 'I don't love you,' and yes, it was very strange. Dom was so confused and horrified that she started to walk out. And yeah, it did end in Felix running after her, and them coming back with their hair slightly messy, _just saying. _So that was that true love down. Jay and Val, however, well, the tension between them grew for days, when finally, us four were out for coffee, they just, I don't even know, kissed, I guess. So everything is a happy ending, and I'm just ecstatic that my best friends all seem happy, even if two have been trapped in a hospital for days."

We all laughed a smiled and just started talking the night away.

xxx

The Skele-Gro was, well, very painful. They ended up jinxing the bones out, and then starting to grow them back. But it worked, it definitely worked. And I had a lot to distract me from the pain; someone different was in my room at all times. But Scorpius stayed, all the time. And I was glad for this, glad to always have him here.

I wanted to hold off on the heavy for a couple of days, hold off on everything that was sure to come. Talking, tears, all that dramatic stuff.

But I was just glad to be surrounded by family, mostly. And even though the term had started, and I should have been freaking out about work, I was content, and I knew I would be home soon, back to Hogwarts.

xxx

Two days after I had met with my best friends, Scorpius and myself had some alone time.

It was 7 in the morning, I had woken up early. At first I thought I had woken up due to the sharp pains I had been having in my ribs the past few days, but seemingly the pain was gone.

No one would be in here until about 9 at the earliest, so Scor and I were just chatting randomly.

Draco Malfoy came in the door; presumably too see how I was going. He performed a few spells, and did all that usual doctory stuff. I reported that the pains were gone, and then he said what I had thought might not be coming for at least a week.

"Well Rose," Draco said in his cool voice, "it looks like you're going home today."

**Lol at my happy ending for all my characters. I was in a very romantic and happy mood, due to spending yesterday afternoon/last night with my boyfriend, and my best friends. When I post about my next story coming out, I'll post a short epilogue explaining what's happened to all the 'minor' characters. But yeah, last chapter after this, if you review, I may publish faster? ;) x **


	13. Explanations

**Last chapter! Wow, I really feel this has come a long way since I've started, and I think I've gotten a lot better at writing. This has also sparked a **_**lot **_**of ideas for other multi-chaps and one shots, so you'll see a bit more of those soon. And the sequel will come along as well! Yay! Also, sorry I took so long to update, I've been on a cruise ship for a week, and just basically couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, but forgive me! x**

**Also, this dedication of this chapter is split seven ways, to my reviewers, my reviewers, my reviewers, my reviewers, my reviewers, my reviewers, and my reviewers!**

Ch 13. 

_Explanations_

"Wow Rose, look at this," Scorpius said, leaning over and handing me the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he had just picked up.

We were at The Burrow, up late one night. We were to return to school tomorrow, after having been here for a week after I got discharged from hospital. We basically had the house to ourselves most of the time, a few of the adults were still staying here, but they all worked. And Grandma was out a lot, cooking and cleaning, or chatting to us. It had been a great week.

So on the last night of our extended holidays, we were in the sitting room. I was sprawled on the couch, reading a magazine and drinking coffee. Scor was sitting in an armchair, drinking tea and talking to me, while reading.

I looked on the cover of the newspaper Scor had handed me. On the cover was a picture of men getting dragged off to Azkaban. The headline said **'WARLOCKS FOUND GUILTY FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER OF WEASLEY GIRL'.**

"Oh, they, they," I started to say, sitting up.

Scorpius cut in, to stop my stuttering, "Yeah, those are the men who cast the spell that nearly killed you. They've caught them, and they're in Azkaban, rotting away, as we speak."

I felt relieved. Relieved. No one had felt really safe the past week, and I had fallen asleep in Scorpius' bed every night. It's not that I was scared, I just wanted comfort. But now it was all okay.

As he came over and hugged me, I realised it wasn't all okay yet, and I had to do something.

I slowly escaped his arms and looked at him carefully.

"Why'd you do it, Scorpius?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, looking confused.

"Why'd you save me from the, um, people, after all we'd been through? Why'd you come and find me? Why didn't you just leave me there?" I asked hopelessly. I needed to know, desperately. I loved him and I needed to know everything.

_I loved him._

I had a crush in him the first time I saw him, I realized I loved him when we became friends. Now I just needed him to be mine.

"You know why I saved you," he said, "I love you, Rose. I always have. When my father was speaking to me at Kings Cross all those years ago, and he told me to stay away from the Potters, I was about to say not likely. It's because I saw you, and I didn't know you weren't a Potter, but I knew you were related to them, and I loved you. And then I spent all these years trying to become closer to you, I mean, we hung out _a lot_, but you never seemed to want to. Then I finally plucked up the courage and we became friends and I just want you so badly."

I looked at him strangely. He felt like that too?

"I want to say the same thing, Scorpius, I really do," I told him, starting to get a bit frustrated, "but the Lily thing, I just, you broke my heart. You told me you loved me then you kissed her!"

"You rejected me!" he said, starting to get fired up, "and I understood the circumstances, but you just seemed like you were begging for _love_, you needed it, Rose. But then you rejected me and I was vulnerable and I'm sorry."

"You were vulnerable! Think about me seeing you!"

"You weren't supposed to see though! It wasn't even supposed to happen, I was just confiding in her because I had no one else at that hour of the morning that would _get _it. I don't like Lily like I love you! I love you, and she means nothing, _nothing _to me in that way! I'm sorry, okay? There, I said it, just forgive me, please. You wouldn't care so much if you weren't just as much in love with me as I am with you!"

He said those words, and I knew they were true. I was in love with him, but I had to get other things straight first.

"I know your track record Scorpius!" I said, practically yelling now, "I know what your like with girls, and that just shows with what you did with Lily. You're my best friend, but you're not going to screw me over like you've done with so many others!"

I stopped, breathing heavily, and getting angrier by the minute.

But, to my surprise, he didn't retaliate.

He just sat down (we had both ended up standing), and put his head in his hands. Then he looked up at me, looking like he was arguing with him self whether to do something or not.

After what seemed like an age, he spoke.

"I'll never look at another girl."

My breath caught, and he spoke again.

"Kiss me now, and I'll never look at another girl."

I couldn't do anything but stare at him; I couldn't believe he would give up his ways for me.

"What if I'm just another girl?" I said, unsure of what to do now, "what if this doesn't work and I'll just be another girl you hooked up with."

He had a tired look on my face, and he pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch.

"I know your not though," he said, looking into my eyes, "I know your not going to be 'just another girl', I know you're the one, and I love you. And it's going to work; I'm going to make it work. I'll never let you go. So I'll say it again. _Kiss me now and I'll never look at another girl._"

And I kissed him.

And I was happy.

And nothing else mattered in that moment more than the fact that he was here, and he loved me.

I pulled away and looked into his grey eyes.

"I do love you, you know. I am in love with you. And I'm sorry for everything. But what matters now is that I love you and I'm happy," I said, smiling at him.

"I love you too," he said simply.

He wrapped his arms around him and I gave him a peck before asking him one more thing.

"You've gotta promise me one thing though," I said, looking at him seriously.

"What is it now?" he asked laughing.

"Do you promise you'll never let me go?" I asked.

He looked serious now too.

"_I promise."_

Then he kissed me again.

**Oh my god I'm done! I hope you **_**loved **_**it! Now the sequel will be on the way and everything will change. Oh noooo. Oh well, we'll just have to see what happens next! **

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU HELPED ME FINISH THIS STORY AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxox**


	14. Epilogue

Hey all! I'm just writing this chapter to tell you all that sequel to _Life the Rose Way _is out now! It is called, *drum roll please*

**Looking for Rose**

So now I guess I should tell you what happened to my 'minor' characters in LtRW.

As of the beginning of the sequel:

- Dominique and Felix are sort of in an on/off relationship. I'm not sure if I'll be writing anything about them in the sequel yet, but I may pop it in.

- Jay and Valentine are totally in love, going to get married. They might make one or two appearances in the sequel.

- Albus is living the bachelor life, living in an apartment with Dom, that he had shared with Rose before she left. (You'll see!) He has a few flings, but nothing serious. Of _course _he'll be in the sequel!

- Charity is single, but looking for 'the one'. Now that he best friend Val is in love, she wants someone too. Again, she might make one or two appearances in the sequel.

- Also, Char and Val own a magazine now: _Witch Whispers_. It's a successful gossip magazine, that's taking the wizarding world by storm! This is sort of crucial for a bit of the storyline in the sequel.

So that's basically all you need to know!

Thanks everyone, hope to see you all reviewing _Looking for Rose. _x


End file.
